


Art for All you See is My Ghost

by Amrita_Vein



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Return to the Light, Star Wars Big Bang 2020, The First Order Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_Vein/pseuds/Amrita_Vein
Summary: Artwork for Minnabird's fic, All you See is My Ghost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	Art for All you See is My Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All You See is My Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954596) by [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird). 



[https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954596/chapters/57612319 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954596/chapters/57612319)is a link to the entire fic, check it out!

And now, some art:

Thrawn and Jaden, in Thrawn's office. Thrawn has a datastick he is about to had off to Jaden.

The fight scene in Snoke's throne room. I used red dry pastel on top of the darked greys and purples in this scene to add a vivid and expressive quality to the fight. I wanted to capture the urgency and messiness of it.

And finally, Luke helping Ezra find his way back to the light. Minnabird gave me free reign to go nuts with color, so I chose to use blues and reds in this to represent the dark and light sides of the force.

All of these works were done on light tan paper, primarily with watercolors and colored pencils.

Other honorable moments that I'd love to illustrated include: Sabine showing Jaden holos of the Ghost crew, the fate of Thrawn's ship, and the happy reunion at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr! I am @WildSpaceYokel


End file.
